Cameron Vessey
Cameron Vessey was a major politician in the early 24th century. He was the fourth President of the Federated States Background Cameron Trent Vessey was born in 2297 in New Arnhault township on the colony of New Berlin. His parents were both involved in mining industry. Cameron was the second born of five children. Cameron was an above average student at high school. He then went to college in New Berlin, graduating with a BA in Business Administration. During his college days he enlisted in the local militia to take part in the resistance but saw no action. After graduating college he joined a local mining firm as a forecasting officer, developing a good reputation as a solid mining exec. After five years as a mining officer, he joined Esprit du Nacional as Mining Exec, developing a reputation for fairness, poise and his ability to network. He became active in the AIS and was invited to the 2330 convention. He made a good impression and was pushed towards a run for Governor. Political Career After the 2330 convention, Cameron returned to New Berlin to begin fund-raising and developing a political profile. He was elected to the Colonial Legislature, standing as an AIS rep. He raised huge amounts of money thanks to his skills as a networker and his ties to local mining interests. In 2334 he announced he would seek the influential governorship of New Berlin. The exiting Governor was moderate independent Ellis Marriot who endorsed Cameron's candidacy. Cameron Vessey, only 37 years old at the time, was criticized for being too inexperienced but he won a landslide election 55%-38% to win the governorship. Governor of New Berlin Now the Governor of a popular and influential colony world of New Berlin, Cameron Vessey worked with all parties in the colonial legislature to develop a broad program of work. Governor Vessey reduced taxes, increased the funding for local business and scaled back regulation on mining. He ran into some trouble when his administration was accused of being in the pocket of EDN. Governor Vessey distanced himself from EDN and directed his attorney general to investigate EDN's business practises on New Berlin, which didn't find anything concrete but made the distance between the Governor and the corporation tangible. In 2339 Governor Vessey was heavily favored for re-election. He announced he would seek a 2nd term. He raised a huge amount of money and despite a strong challenge from Progressive Union candidate Roper McBride, he won a 2nd term. As a second-term Governor, Vessey improved social programs in New Berlin, getting corporate partnerships and making sure the program was more or less revenue neutral. He had issues with a broad miners strike in 2342. He was forced to agree to improving miners rights and improving safety standards. He was widely praised for his ability to reach across the aisle and he was praised for his work with all parties. In 2343 he began to explore a run for the AIS nominee for President. He raised A$30M in two years, emerging as a popular, moderate choice for the AIS party. Governor Vessey met with key leaders within the AIS ranks, securing an arrangement with Senator Bors Moatt which all but secured Governor Vessey's nomination in 2345. AIS Nominee At the 2345 AIS Convention, Governor Vessey was confirmed as the nominee for the AIS Party. He gave a good speech at the convention, impressing the delegates and the wider audience with his poise and his charisma, setting out a program of freezing or rolling back the Federalist's overreach. Governor Vessey also promised to give "no ground" to the increasingly hostile Karkouri Regime. Governor Vessey chose retired Marine colonel Ebbert Keever as his running mate. The election saw the AIS make a deal with the TPE, their normal allies. They also managed to secure a surprise endorsement from far-left Universal Party. Governor Vessey chose Marley Howard, an advertising exec and a highly rated campaign manager to run his campaign. The AIS won a landslide victory with 51% of the vote in the first ballot, meaning that there would be no need for a second ballot. Governor Vessey was named President-elect. He benefited from a peerless Transition effort that had been set up by the exiting McQaid administration. President of the Federated States In June of 2345 Governor Vessey was sworn in as the President of the Federated States, the first member of the AIS to win the Presidency. His cabinet was formed from: *Deputy Jamie Hollander (AIS) as Secretary of State *Deputy Ramius Hytnner (AIS) as Secretary of Defence *Deputy Jaden Swofford (TPE) as Attorney General *Deputy Mads Farrel (TPE) as Treasury Secretary *Deputy Wick Sanderson (Universal) as Colonial Secretary *Marley Howard (AIS) as Chief of Staff The AIS was able to form a center-right coalition in the Senate and Senator Bors Moatt was named as the new Prime Minister. The Vessey administration set up talks with the Karkouri Regime. Secretary Hollander lead the talks but they were not successful, with the Karkouri insisting on the worlds of Stark and St Lawrence being signed over. With war seeming inevitable, a surprise military alliance was signed with the Vatu Empire. The AIS shared the credit with the Federalist Party. The Vessey administration attempted to address the budget deficit, reducing social programs in the core-worlds. They also agreed to set up several new pro-business ideas. The biggest move of the Vessey administration was the so-called "Farrel - Coburn" Act; granting trading licenses for the corporations to trade in Dhaugosk Space. This controversial program saw a huge amount of money made by the corporations, though the tax revenue was lower than forecast. In 2349, President Vessey stated that it was his intention to seek a 2nd term as President of the Federated States. Marley Howard stood down as chief of staff, handing her responsibilities over to Special Counsel Robin van Gald. Marley took over as general chairman of Vessey's re-election campaign. Re-Election Campaign 2350 President Vessey secured the AIS nomination at their convention. Some sections of the Party called on the President to take a more serious look at the corporate tax loopholes exploited by the corporations in the Dhau trade deals, leading to a tense confrontation between President Vessey and Olan Maquessa. In the end the President said he would do so. President Vessey stood for re-election alongside his running mate, Ebbert Keever, ending speculation that the VP would be replaced on the ticket. In the end, a huge amount of money was spent on the campaign. A deal was made with the TPE and in the end, after a very tense first ballot, President Vessey was able to secure a 2nd term in the 2nd ballot. Second Term President Vessey's second inaguration speech promised wider bi-partisan working and a "Social Contract" which would guarantee a certain quality of life on all worlds of the Federated States. A wide-scale private financing campaign had already been agreed in principal with the big five. President Vessey's cabinet was form from: * CEO Deffert Lawyer (AIS) as Secretary of State * Senator Mathis Hindley (AIS) as Treasury Secretary * Senator Marius Axxelson (TPE) as Attorney General * Senator Walt Vasser (AIS) as Secretary of Defence * Secretary of Defence Ramius Hytnner (AIS) was appointed Director of FSI * Robin van Gald (AIS) was appointed Chief of Staff The Vessey administration worked tirelessly to lobby for votes to secure the Social Contract. After some safeguards were agreed and oversight signed off on the process, the "Social Contract" was voted through the Senate with support from over 75% of the Senate. The President then turned his attention to addressing the budget deficit. He was able to secure, through the Treasury Secretary, closing some tax loopholes which lead to a 5% increase in income from the Dhau trading licenses. A new trade deal was also signed with the Gannid Commonwealth which saw high quality Gannid goods coming into FS space in return for raw materials. However by the end of the term, most estimates showed that the budget looked set to increase and most economists expected there to be a recession in 2355. The President worked with the Prime Minister, though this was often a fractious relationship, to roll back more regulations and defund some government functions set up by the Federalist Party. The President signed off on sending Task Force Lancelot to support the Tranoan Empire against the "Rephaim". He was shocked at the casualties at Fort Forrester and met the wounded marines and attended the funerals, generally with no press present. In 2357 Robin van Gald stood down as chief of staff and Hipper Malthauseen was appointed as Chief of Staff to see out the President's term. The Vessey Presidency was very divisive and whilst the Social Contract was broadly popular, with an unpopular war and a looming recession, the polling for an AIS win in 2355 looked very gloomy Post Presidency After finishing his second term, President Vessey endorsed Vice President Keever and raised money for him though he kept a low profile. President Vessey did some guest lectures at Harvard and Yale and also wrote his memoirs, for which he got paid an advance of A$12M. President Vessey also joined the board of Directors at Esprit du Nacional as a non-executive director. President Vessey's administration came in for increasing criticism after it had ended and the work of the Brightwell committee further discredited his presidency. In 2356 he moved to an exclusive penthouse in New York. In 2357 his accountant and his lawyer released files that largely proved that he knew nothing of the corrpution inside the Department of Defence. In 2359 President Vessey announcer that whilst he would support the AIS nominee in 2360, he would not play an active role in the campaign. In 2365 President Vessey offered a lukewarm endorsement of President Stargher. He was hugely critical of the decision of the AIS to merge with Earth-Guard to form the Foundation Party. In 2370 President Vessey surprised the political establishment by offering an endorsement to Secretary Reese Gordwood. President Vessey was supportive of the Axxelson administration but remained fairly low key in politics. In 2380 he was very critical of the coup. President Vessey died of natural causes in 2390.Category:Politician